


Hope springs eternal

by aron_kristina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Cunnilingus, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a blindfold_spn prompt: Danneel/Genevieve: non-AU or AU, just want some dirty hot girl-on-girl action.</p><p>Beta by C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope springs eternal

When she gets to the house Danneel is sitting on the couch in her red dress, the one that Genevieve had commented on once, saying it looked hot on her. She's got her legs spread provocatively, and she must be wearing a push up bra, because no way are her breasts that way naturally. Genevieve almost turns around, because surely she's waiting for Jensen, when Danneel speaks.

"You're not gonna sit down?" she asks, voice low and a but rough.

"I, yeah," Genevieve says. "I thought you were waiting for someone." She sits down on the edge of the sofa, as far away from Danneel as possible. Danneel smiles, dangerously, and scoots closer, sitting almost on top of Genevieve.

"I was," she says. "You." She licks a long line from Genevieve's collar bone to her ear and bites at her earlobe.

"But, I, you," Genevieve says, not much in the way of a protest. Danneel seems to understand anyway.

"I know about you and Jared," she says, and yes, that wasn't Genevieve's protest. "Jensen gets turned on knowing I fuck other people."

"What?" Genevieve murmurs, but it's not a real question. She heard it, and she accepts it as permission. Danneel apparently knows, since she grabs Genevieve's hair none too gently and kisses her. Genevieve gets her hands up Danneel's dress and squeezes her ass.

"No panties, Harris," Genevieve says. "Naughty."

"Hope springs eternal," Danneel says, biting at Genevieve's lips. Genevieve has seen her with Jensen, and she knows Danneel kisses dirtily, and with teeth. She still wasn't quite ready for how good it would feel. They keep kissing on the sofa, and soon Genevieve ends up under Danneel, Danneel's dress pushed up to her stomach and Genevieve's hands on her ass. Genevieve sneaks one hand down between Danneel's legs. She teases a little, touching as softly as she can and then drawing back. Danneel retaliates by biting Genevieve's neck. Genevieve leans her head back to give Danneel more room to work. She's going to have bruises, but she doesn't care.

Danneel unbuttons Genevieve's pants and Genevieve lifts up her butt to help Danneel push them down. Danneel then sits astride Genevieve's thigh and rubs herself against it. Genevieve can feel how wet she is, and she wants to taste it. She grabs Danneel's hips to drag her upwards.

"Come on, come up here," she murmurs, and Danneel manages to climb upwards while Genevieve moves in the other direction until Danneel's pussy is right above her mouth. She grabs at Danneel's waist and Danneel sinks down on her face. Genevieve laps at Danneel, tasting her before licking lightly at her clit. Danneel grinds down and puts a hand in Genevieve's hair. Genevieve's hands are holding on to Danneel's ribs, encouraging her to move against Genevieve's mouth. She licks at Danneel's clit, varying between fluttering and making shapes, gently licking under the hood and then up the shaft of her clit, and down again.

Danneel's movements are getting wilder and Genevieve abandons the fancy moves and concentrates on sucking at Danneel's clit. It's large, which makes it easy to hold on to, a perfect shape for Genevieve's mouth. Danneel stiffens and then jerks and Genevieve can feel her PC muscles fluttering against her chin. She pushes Danneel slightly backwards to make her move and not suffocate her, and Danneel manages to slide to the floor next to the sofa. She puts her head on Genevieve's stomach and sneaks her hand down Genevieve's panties. She uses two fingers to make small circles around Genevieve's clit, and it doesn't take long before Genevieve comes. When she's stopped panting she looks up and sees Jared and Jensen standing just inside the doorway to the living room.

"Hi guys," she says, waving lazily. "You're just in time for round two."


End file.
